


This Isn't How I Thought Toady Would Be

by CrazyIsComingBaby (FairySoobin), FairySoobin



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: But mostly soobin focused, Guilt, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt Choi Yeonjun, Hurt TXT, M/M, Other, Protective Bangtan Boys | BTS, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Protective Huening Kai, Protective Hyungs, Protective Kang Taehyun, Self harm but not willingly, Someone save txt, Soobin centric, Soobin is hurt the most, They hurt soobin but not because they want too, Txt centric, Txt got everybody whipped, txt are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoobin/pseuds/CrazyIsComingBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoobin/pseuds/FairySoobin
Summary: Txt didn't think that they're first time shooting with idols from different companies besides their own would take such a bad turn.Not only were they being held hostage, they were forced to do tasks to keep their seniors safe or they would be hurt.Will Txt be able to complete all their tasks and save each other or will one of them break.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 99





	1. We're Gonna Be On What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is my first fanfic on this site so please be kind.
> 
> Please watch the archive warnings and if they aren't your cup of tea, don't read it. 
> 
> The story might start of being soft but later chapters might have triggering content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S .  
> This world is set where corona doesn't exist and txt are a bit younger than they are in real life, only by two years tho so not much. I'm also not using their Korean ages. ( they still debuted in 2019)
> 
> Ages: soobin - (2002)=17  
> yeonjun-(2001)=19  
> beomgyu-(2003)=17  
> taehyun-(2004)=16  
> hueningkai-(2004)=16

World facts I guess:  
Every one is born with powers, some more powerful than others but when you use them too much there is a draw back. you can have up to two powers each but most are born with one  
This is a TXT fanfic mainly soobin centric cause I love him but the others are focused here too because they are my babies.

TXT powers:  
I’ll explain their powers in detail in the story as well as their drawbacks  
Soobin – reverse and kiss  
Beomgyu – fire  
Taehyun – intelligence and wind  
HueningKai – Screech  
Yeonjun – super strength

* * *

It was a normal day in the txt dorm. Everyone was rushing to get dressed and ready for the day’s schedule. As per usual, both Taehyun and Soobin were ready and sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the rest of the members so they can eat breakfast. It was Soobin’s turn to cook so he prepared a simple meal of eggs and toast for the members and had coffee and tea made.

  
“Soobin hyung can’t we just start without them,” asked Taehyun as he was already hungry and wanted to eat already.

  
“ Yah! What’s taking you guys so long to get ready?” yelled soobin while waving for Taehyun to start eating as he rose from the table to go look for the others. While taehyun began to eat soobin walked down the hall and heard the three boys he were looking for surprisingly in the bathroom.

  
He opened the door and he deadpanned at what he saw.

“ Pray tell me why is beomgyu using fire in the bathtub with yeonjun in it and hueningkai why aren’t you stopping it.”  
They all let out a nervous laugh while Yeonjun stuttered, “ W-well you see Soobinie the hot water ran out and I didn’t feel like bathing in cold water so I asked beomgyu to help me by heating the water up for me.” Beomgyu nodded to what yeonjun had said.

  
“ I’ m here because I wanted to see if yeonjun-hyung would get burnt by him and to laugh at him” exclaimed Kai.  
Soobin let out a sigh, and shook his head, “well whatever , just hurry up and bath hyung, everyone besides you is dressed. HueningKai come with me and leave the idiots with their terrible idea”

  
Kai followed soobin to the kitchen where he sat next to taehyun and began eating. He watched them for a few moments before he grabbed a cup for himself and poured tea into it and sat to eat. Beomgyu walked in not even a moment later and joined the others reaching for food.

  
“So did yeonjun get his hot water hyung?” asked Kai through a mouthful of eggs. “swallow before you talk Kai ” said soobin with his face scrunched up in disgust. “ Yes he got his hot water”  
“Are you okay hyung, do u feel warm?” worried Taehyun. He smiled at him and said “I’m okay, it takes a lot more than me heating water to give me a heatstroke.”

  
“ If yeonjun asks for you to that again refuse him. If he wants hot water tell him to actually get up on time for once” said Soobin. Yeonjun walked into the kitchen and heard him and let out a whine.

“ Soobin why are you so mean too me? I need my beauty sleep to have this beautiful face you know”  
The others just watched him with no emotions as made his way to table and began to stuff his face. They shook their heads at him and continued eating.

  
Once They were all fed they moved to the living room to wait for their manager to come for them.  
“what are we doing today, oh leader sir?” questioned Yeonjun. Soobin hummed while he thought for a moment. “ first we are gonna have dance practice till lunch and after we’re going on a variety show with other idols.”

  
All of their heads whipped towards him startling Soobin causing him to let out a scream. “ Wait, what?!!”

  
They were all nervous as they have not been on a show with anyone besides themselves and the only other group interaction they had were from their BTS sunbaenims and Lee Hyun. “ is this really such a good idea? I’m actually kind of nervous hyungs?” said Kai with a worried expression.

Soobin pulled him into hug to comfort him while taehyun grabbed onto beomgyu and yeonjun as he was nervous as well but didn’t voice it out like kai. The oldest in the room tried to soothe everyone “ Its gonna be okay guys, we have each other so lets all stick together. Who knows we might see some familiar faces.”

  
“ Yeonjun hyung is right guys, we shouldn’t stress to much lets just be respectful and polite and keep our powers under control ,okay?” Soobin said, giving his members a bunny smile that thankfully had the maknaes and beomgyu relax.

  
Kai and soobin got up from their space on the couch and went to the others and dropped on top of them causing them to let out loud groans and protests. The two just giggled to one another and just hugged them. While they were in a puppy pile for a few minutes they heard a knock on the door and their managers voice calling out for them.  
“ Lets go guys. We’re gonna have a great practice and then hopefully have a good time with our seniors.” Encouraged yeonjun

  
They all made their way to the van and got in with Beomgyu, soobin and Taehyun in the back while the maknae and eldest took the front. With them all buckled up their manager drove them to the dance studio.

  
They got out the van and made their way to the studio, bowing in greeting to any passing staff. They placed their stuff on the ground and began stretching. “Kai try and stretch your legs a little bit more” said yeonjun. “ Hyung I cant this is the most your gonna get Im not as flexible as you guys. I still don’t know how soobin is the most flexible one out of the 5 of us.”

  
“Remember when manager-hyung said we need to do some activity to keep us in shape. Well taehyun, you and yeonjun chose to go the gym and beomgyu joined some track class. I didn’t want to do any of that cause I hate excersising. My Eomma suggested I get back into gymnastics.”

  
“ What you did gymnastics hyung?” asked beomgyu with wide eyes.

“ Yeah I started when I was three I think but stopped when I became a trainee and well I started back some classes and I’ve regained my ability.”

As he said that he went down to the ground and showed them a split. “ Wah! Soobinie your so flexible just like your cheeks.” They looked at their leader in awe imagining that if it were them in that position they would more then likely pull a muscle.

“So can you do back flips and front ones and all that stuff as well?” inquired taehyun . He nodded his head of blue hair in confirmation.

“ Why are you so bad at games hyung?” He blushed at that “ Look just cause I'm flexible doesn’t mean I'm good at games okay?” He pouted cutely and the members dropped the matter.  
“Alright lets start, where gonna do CYSM, We lost the Summer, Drama and Puma” A “ Yes hyung” could be heard form all four members.

  
They made their way through practice with no trouble and as the were dancing to Puma, their last song before lunch is where things went wrong. When Yeonjun tried to come off soobin and kai’s back he bumped into taehyun on his way down. He scrambled to protect taehyun’s head from hitting the ground but in the process he landed on his ankle wrong, twisting it.

  
He bit back a scream of pain while the others surrounded them. The two sat up with taehyun thanking yeonjun for saving him. The eldest nodded with a grimace as he held his injured left ankle. Soobin caught eye of that and his face was painted in worry as he knelt beside his hyung.

  
“ You twisted it huh, hyung? ” asked soobin while moving his hand from his ankle and replacing it with his own, hovering over it instead.

“ You need to be more careful, if you didn’t have me you would be stuck on a chair on stage unable to preform, then what?” he said pouting in anger with his eyebrows scrunched downwards.

  
“ well it’s a good thing we have you, don’t we Soobinie” yeonjun exclaimed.

  
The other three sat next to the two eldest, still worried about yeonjun but they were also excited because they get to see Soobin use his powers. He took a deep breath in then closed his eyes, a small blue circle with beautiful and intricate details appeared in the air under his delicate palm and right above yeonjun’s ankle

.  
Soobin opened his eyes and you could see that his eyes were a complete white colour, pupils gone, and glowing a faint purple. He mumbled something under his breath and right in front of their eyes yeonjun’s ankle that had started to become black and blue as well as being twisted started to disappear. The skin changed back to is fair colour and his ankle went back into place, looking as if he never twisted it in the first place.

“Wow, hyung, no matter how many times I see you do this I can never get over how pretty and awesome you look while doing it,” said Kai while the others made noises of agreement.

  
Soobin got flustered by them and hit the closest person to him which happened to be taehyun and looked away, blushing a bright red. “ you guys don’t have to say that whenever I reverse you guys, its embarrassing!” he whined.

  
The others laughed at him, “that’s exactly why we do it hyung!” exclaimed Beomgyu. All soobin did was hmph and look away from them again. “ anyways hyung be more careful next time okay? That goes for all of you.”

  
“Are you okay hyunnie? Does anything hurt?” questioned soobin turning towards the person in question. Taehyun shook his head no, “ I’m fine Yeonjun-hyung protected me from most of the fall.”  
“That’s good.”  
“ But seriously I don’t wanna have to heal you guys anymore this week.” “ Yes hyung/ Soobinie”

  
They all got off the floor and heading towards the table to get their bags to leave to lunch, all agreeing after yeonjun’s scare that practice was over.

* * *

They joked all throughout lunch, teasing each other and enjoying their food, putting aside any thought of the show their about to go on as to relax.

After eating they moved towards a couch that littered their break room and fell asleep on one another.

  
Their manager once again found them in another puppy pile on a couch, sleeping soundly. It was such a cute sight that the manager felt guilty waking them up but they have a schedule to meet.

  
He shook soobin gently to wake him. He scrunched his nose and sleepily blinked his eyes unevenly while his hair covered them partially creating such an adorable image that the manager nearly had a heart attack ( same manager-nim same).

  
“ Manager-hyung?” mumbled soobin sleepily watching him with unfocused doe eyes.

“ Ah, sorry to wake you but we need to start heading to the station where you guys will be filming.”

  
“Oh..ok, I'll wake the others.” He looked at the boys he was under and sat up straight and got off the couch, causing them all to tumble off him, immediately waking them up, groaning and complaining.

“ That was mean binnie-hyung..” mumbled Kai. “ Sorry guys but we need to head to our filming set.

  
They all marched towards the van, still half asleep leaning on one another. Maybe staying up after 2 am wasn’t such a good idea.They regretted it big time.

They fell asleep once more as they drove to the set but woke as soon as the car stopped.

  
They all tumbled out the van, managing to look adorable to any onlookers , such as their seniors, BTS and Nct 127 who were also one of the guest groups on the show they still know nothing about.

  
As soon as their sleep riddled brain saw them their eyes widened and they bowed to them in greeting and stuttered a nervous hello to them.

Both groups looked on in amusement and cooed both internally and out loud at them.

  
“Its nice to see you guys again, Soobin-ah!” said Jin walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the bts members said their greetings as well.

  
As Taeyong went to greet the baby group their manager called for them to come and get ready.

  
“ Um.. it was nice too see you again sunbaenims and you as well NCT sunbaenims, I guess we'll see you later?” that was all soobin could manage before they were whisked away by impatient stylists

  
“ Oh my gosh I feel as if they get cuter every time I see them! Their such cute babies!” sighed jimin.They all hummed in agreement.

  
“ That was TXT right? They were really adorable, tall but really cute” said Johnny.

“ Their around the same ages as the dreamies right? Why are all the babies so cute” asked Taeyong with his eyes closed pouting

  
“They were absolutely adorable they looked like they now woke up and their hair was all ruffled.” Giggled jungwoo with a bright smile.

Both groups heard their names, calling for them inside to get ready themselves and they headed towards the entrance.


	2. Let The Games Begin

How they look after being dressed by the stylists:

[Soobin](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/c6/ab/72/c6ab728c971c3f22ae76d5311d321c69.jpg)   
[Beomgyu](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/82/c7/1182c7827eebe0577131d445dcb84309.jpg)   
[Yeonjun](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQLZ4FLeNWNMOAr5WvcIcCzV-j_ZCiTcCrbjg&usqp=CAU)   
[Hueningkai](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/c1/3a/36c13a7d70e2ce0e70555e3399c98377.jpg)   
[Taehyun ](https://pm1.narvii.com/7324/d7039a015b959bf111758ab23aa2b3ab70e8e3e5r1-300-678v2_hq.jpg)

imagine soobin has blue hair (I'm not ready to say good bye yet)and i adore this outfit on him, that yeonjun has his cotton candy hair and taehyun has red hair.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

As txt were led towards their designated dressing room they couldn't help but feel embarrassed because of the state they were seen in. 

The stylists and manager could tell by the reddening of some of their ears that they were embarrassed and couldn't help but coo. These boys were too precious they thought, how cute can they get. 

Each boy was then handed out to their stylists and obediently let themselves be dressed and made up. All traces of sleepiness were gone, leaving them filled with nervous energy but also excitement. "I can't wait this is the first time we're doing a variety show with other idols!" exclaimed Beomgyu. 

That was enough to have the rest of the members to smile at the bouncing mood maker of the group. 

(ie note look up pictures of looks for them and link them in the story) 

As soon as they were all dolled up and ready the boys were ushered to the set were they would be filming. The walk to the set was uneventful, If only a little noisy. They clasped hands with one another trailing behind their manager like tall little ducklings. Soobin could see the other groups as they finally made it to the set, each group looking intimidating to txt. 

Honestly Txt had nothing to worry about because as soon as their seniors laid eyes on them, on their cute, sleepy and nervous frames they were all enamoured by them. Even skz fell for their charms, and I.N was glad that he wouldn't be the youngest person on set today. 

The yell of the producer broke them out of their minds, all groups focusing up on the show. The hosts were in front of the camera, introducing themselves and making funny little comments before they eventually started to call out the special guest idols. 

"The first group we'd like to introduce is a sub unit of their main group, Nct, Nct127 every body!!" 

As you'd expect as they made their way to the stage, the members of Nct127 made a very chaotic entrance, with the idols at the side cheering for them. 

Soobin pouted his lips nervously as he listened to them say their greetings. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, he didn't want to worry the maknaes but if he were being honest he's a little bit scared.   
His yeonjun-hyung noticed his nervous demeanor and grabbed his leaders hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He smiled, hoping to calm down soobin without the need for words, conveying that they were in this together and he had nothing to worry about. 

"I hope we don't make fools out of selves, I'd literally die of embarrassment," hueningkai said, worriedly. 

"don't worry kai-ah, we'll be fine, I'm sure" his fellow maknae told him with a bright pearly white smile. ( do u see his teeth like their so pretty) 

As they focused back onto the set they realized that they were the only ones on the side. 

".. And our last group is also part of bighit along with bts, its Tomorrow by Together!" 

As they walked onto the stage the other groups cheered them, especially jimin, hobi and taehyung who were the loudest. 

Soobin began their greeting with flushed cheeks "One dream, hello we are tomorrow by together" 

The 5 boys bowed as they it, bowing to the other groups as well. 

" hello to you guys as well, so how does it feel being here today, are you excited?" asked one of the mcees. 

The members fumbled with their shared mic trying to answer the question, causing giggles to errupt from those that were watching. 

"yes we are extremely excited, especially since this our first show were it's not just us alone or with a person from our company."

Taehyun had managed to answer the question after grabbing the mic out of the maknae's hand after he gave no sign of answering. They were asked a few more questions before they were led to their seat. 

" OK, today we have a fun day planned for you guys. In your groups we are going to be playing against one another in a multitude of games." 

Soobin watched as two staff members brought in a table that had a hammer and pot on top of it. He and Taehyun both looked at one another, a smile coming on their faces as beomgyu looked at them in horror. Yeonjun looked amused as he watched beomgyu. Kai was no better than beomgyu as they both remembered the horrors of the last time they played that game. 

The boys minus taehyun and soobin shuddered as they looked at their deceiving innocent faces. Clearly remembering the thirst for blood the two of them had. They even had the audacity to look at them like they did nothing wrong, smiling prettily at them. 

" okay guys, please choose two members from your groups to represent you in this game." 

"since they are five groups we'll play a round of rock paper scissors on who gets s free pass to the finals" 

Chan(skz), taeyong (nct 127), jungkook(bts), jackson(got7) and taehyun all went to play. 

Rock-paper-scissors SHOOT! 

All of them played rock, an impressive feet If soobin had anything to say but taehyun changed it to paper before any of them could see. Luckily or unluckily, the staff behind the cameras saw and were quick to call him out. 

The boys' head all whipped towards the 2 celebrating members, who looked up with big sparkling eyes. If they could all of them would have melted at the site of the two young boys. Even if they did cheat they didn't have the heart to tell them off. 

Taebin went back to their seats, waiting for their seniors to complete the game so they could find out who they would be facing at the finals. Kai, yeonjun and beomgyu looked at the 2 with speechless expressions painted on their faces.

"I can't believe you two got away with that!" beomgyu shouted in a whisper. 

Taebin feigned ignorance, "We have no clue what you guys are talking about beomgyu-ah, hyunnie won fair and square." 

Taehyun nodded his head cutely along with soobin, as if to prove their point. 

"I can't believe their cute faces actually worked. I thought only staff would let us get away with things" kai pondered. 

They all stared into space a little, before making eye contact with each other, little grins spread across their faces as a plan went through their heads. They focused back onto the game were it seemed that chan and minho had lost and were back to their seats along with jinyoung and Jackson. Taeyong was trying his hardest since his partner was eliminated by Jin and that they were at the disadvantage of 1 against 2.

Sadly, even though he got Seokjin out he was a little to slow with bringing the hammer up to his head. 

"congratulations! Now we have our finalists. TXT VS BTS." 

Taehyun stood in front the table smiling up at seokjin, emitting waves of cuteness to the elder. Jin looked hesitant, not sure if he wanted to give up and let their juniors win cause of their adorableness or beat them cause of his gamer heart. 

" go seokjin! You can do this, but don't you dare harm a single hair on one of the babies head you hear me!? You too Jk.," yelled jimin. 

Soobin and taehyun both flushed at the nickname they should be used to hearing by now. 

"and.. Begin!" 

They both played multiple rounds of rock paper scissors. The first 2 they some how managed to play the same thing. Then jin brought out scissors to taehyun's paper. Taehyun scrambled for to cover his head with the pot while seokjin was too slow in grabbing the hammer and he ended up gently hitting his pot covered head. 

They went back and forth for a bit, neither managing to hit the other until taehyun won with rock to scissors and brought down the hammer like he wanted to kill someone. Seokjin gasped and peddled backwards to avoid it, eyes opening wide with his mouth agape. 

"I'm sorry jin-sunbaenim, I didn't mean to hit you so hard," the red haired boy apologised profusely. 

Beomgyu, who was sitting in the middle of the both yeonjun and hueningkai, mumbled a no he didn't under his breath. This caused the 3 of them to break out snickering. 

The rest of the groups and mc where shocked but it melted into laughter at jin's hilarious reaction. After seokjin said it was okay taehyun smiled towards the mcees and asked with a bright smile if this means he won. 

Seokjin wanted to argue but seeing him and soobin looking hopefully to the mcees made him shut his mouth and just pout. He made his way to his seat where he was teased by jimin and tae.

Soobin and jk took up the previous spot and began to play. The first round soobin won but jk managed to block his swings, yes swings as in more than one. 

"um.. Soobin-shi your not usually supposed to hit more than once.." the mcee trailed of once soobin looked at him like a kicked puppy, lips pouted and his doe eyes filled with confusion. 

"oh! I'm sorry jungkook-shi, I hope I didn't hurt you or anything," he said sadly. 

Jk panicked as well as all the other groups beside his own. 

" Hey, hey its okay, it takes more than a few wacks to hurt me, plus the pan covered my head." Jungkook tried to reassure soobin while the rest of his members were on his case for making the baby leader sad. 

"Really? I didn't hurt you?" soobin looked at him with hopeful eyes. Jk managed to nod his head while the senior groups cooed at him. 

The other members of txt were also cooing at their leader, even tho they all knew soobin always hit more than he's supposed to. They knew he was using his cuteness just like taehyun to worm his way into being forgiven and to get away with cheating. But they weren't going to say anything cause there gonna do the same when it's their turn. 

Even tho they were nervous because of being the youngest group here they all wanted to win. Yeonjun knew they were admittedly bad at most games but if given enough chances they would win. 

That's why they always begged and whined cutely to their staff to give them more chances. 

Moving back towards the two players they went back and forth. Both idols had a concentrated look etched onto their faces, their bunny teeth being exposed whenever they were close winning. 

Eventually soobin managed to win by 'accidently' batting away the pot from the table and grabbed the hammer and hit jk. Txt ran up to him and they all hugged and cheered. The other groups also clapped for them making the room fill with noise. 

Bts tried to console a pouty jungkook who even tho he was happy txt won, his competitive streak was hurt. But looking at them he eventually stopped and had smile on his face, he couldn't be too sad, especially since they looked so happy. 

* * *

"Great job soobinie, hyunnie, you guys did great" smiled yeonjun who was pinching soobin cheeks. 

His hands were batted away with a whine from the leader, who rubbed his reddened cheek. 

Taehyun was being congratulated by kai and beomgyu, who was teasing him about how I thought you didn't like aegyo, huh taehyun-ah. He received, [the look](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EnHgzJ-VQAY1LDU?format=jpg&name=360x360) from taehyun and he immediately cowered away and pushed the maknae in front of him mumbling a sorry. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes at him and huffed, but when his eyes met the maknae's he smiled at him hugging the boy who latched onto him. 

They got back into their seats and the mini army of idols were waiting for the hosts to tell them what game they were going to play next. 

" The next game is a fan favourite, random play dance!" the three mcees cheered. 

Complaints could be heard from some idols who knew they weren't good at this game. 

Some idols however like JK, Bambam, Felix, Haechan and yeonjun were elated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to vote for TXT and stream CYSM and Blue Hours.


	3. Dance The Night Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated birthday soobin~~~ your 20/21 now. Your so amazing and I can't wait too see what you guys do in the future. 
> 
> He's gotten into baking recently and those cookies were so cute 
> 
> Did you guys see their MMA and MAMA performances, like damn I'm blown away as always.

" Okay everyone calm down" said one of the mcees, waving their cue cards at them, "let me explain the rules."

  
The idols focused onto the mcees, some with glee while others with a resigned expression.  
"You gain points depending on how many members from your group go out and dance."

  
"Not only that but they have to dance to the song correctly otherwise you are eliminated."

  
Txt were listening attentively but were a bit worried as they had the least amount of members out of the idols.  
" Do we get an advantage? " asked hueingkai while pouting.

  
Everyone turned their heads to the group as they sulked.  
"Yeah it's unfair, everyone has more members than us, so we have less chances at getting points."

  
The idols in the room realized what they said were true, that the way this game was played, txt would be at a disadvantage.

  
"Well I think with the prize you guys won for winning the hammer game will help you out," cheered the mcees.  
They were met with confused looks.

"Prizes?" pondered yeonjun.

"Yup because you won, you get too double what ever score you get at the end."

A wow could be heard throughout the room as they heard the prize.TXT lost their sulky demeanor, happiness basically radiating from their beings. 

"Yay, we actually have a chance at winning," cheered taehyun.  
The other idols looked at them cheering and couldn't help but smile.

  
"I guess that's fair, well I'm glad they won instead of another group," stated Minho.

  
The idols in the room agreed that it was fair and even if it wasn't they probably would have let them have it as they couldn't say no to them.

  
"Well now that we all understand let's begin!" yelled the mcee.  
"Music, start!"

  
With the cue, the game was in full swing.

As expected Got7 weren't the best, their saving graces being the two maknaes.  
Bambam going out for the girl group dances while yugyeom took to dancing the boy group songs. Youngjae surprised a lot of people when he came out as he had been practicing in his spare time but shh it's a secret.

Bts were not doing much better than got7, JK seemingly knew nearly all the songs played but j-hope and jimin were stepping in whenever they could.Mainly to the girl group songs.

Stray kids were doing a bit better than their seniors. They had half of their members who were consistently going out and doing well.  
Felix and minho were better at the girl group dances, especially when it was a twice song or one from their company.  
Hyunjin did better in the male groups while Chan knew surprisingly a lot for both.

NCT while having the most members were not doing as well as you would think. Haechan being the god of random play dance was dancing to every single song while taeyong and Mark while not knowing as much as the maknae were doing pretty good.  
The others cheered them on as the went while Johnny or jungwoo came out to dance nonsense at times causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

TXT, having the advantage made them more confident, creating hope to themselves that they can win.  
The members had a concentrated look on their faces, all their lips pouted outward and brows scrunched downard cutely causing the mcees to coo over them along with those that were sitting.  
TXT knew a lot of the dances and had at least 3 or 2 members out while the songs played, sometimes all 5 were out there.  
Yeonjun and taehyun spent most of the time on the dance floor followed surprisingly by soobin, his time as a mcee had him learning the dances to other groups songs for fun helped.  
Beomgyu and hueningkai did their best coming out on stage.

The other groups were starting to get worried cause they didn't think they would have enough points.  
They thought that txt wouldn't have know so much songs due to their age, thinking it to be too old for them to know it.

"How do they know this song? I'm pretty sure this came out when I was like 5," Jin said in awe.

  
The last song played was super juniors "Sorry Sorry".  
As expected every single idol, all 37 of them, came out to dance. It was utter chaos with people bumping into each other but thankfully nobody was hurt and they brushed it off with laughter.

  
It was a mesmerising site to everyone in the studio and they couldn't take their eyes off them, the way their legs seemed to be be so synchronised as the went along to the beat.  
It was actually really impressive if soobin had to say, he never danced with so many people before and it was pretty fun.  
Especially when he was standing between Johnny and yuta (nct). They sent smiles his way and gently swayed with him and he gave them a bright bunny smile.  
He was only slightly surprised by Johnny, not used to seeing people similar to his height other then his members.

Eventually the music ended and they all collapsed back into their seats, brushing their bangs and hair from their slightly sweaty faces.

"Wow! That was amazing everyone, give yourselves some applause," cheered the mcees.  
Cheers and woo's were yelled into the room, thunderous applause followed.

  
"I really liked the ending where all of you came up, we were so enamored by it that we nearly didn't stop the song," they laughed.  
" Our production team are gonna need some time too count the points so we'll have a short break for you guys as you all seemed to have worked up an appetite from that dancing, bring in the food!"

  
Shocked looks were plastered onto the idols faces as literal tables of food were brought in.

  
"Look there's ramen, hyung," pointed out taehyun to yeonjun. His mouth watered as he watched it with his fox eyes.  
While everyone were lining up to the tables Soobin was having an internal debate with himself.

  
"I'm hungry and the food looks soo good"

  
"But your on a diet"

  
"They even have bread and ice cream"

  
"Diet, you maybe the second lightest member but if you continue to eat like that you'll gain so much weight"

  
Beomgyu noticed his leaders distressed face and realised what was happening.

"Your still on that diet the company put you on, aren't you hyung?" Soobin nodded with a pout.

"Don't worry hyung, if it makes you feel better I'm still on the diet too," taehyun said, trying to cheer up the leader.

Soobin looked at his smiling face and his brightened at the thought that at least he wasn't the only one.  
Yeonjun couldn't help but feel a little anger towards the company, he had no idea who thought it would be a good idea to put the two lightest members on a diet.

Taehyun and Soobin were both very tall people in general and even before this decision to make them go on a diet, were already not the weight suggested for their heights.  
Before they were both between 20 and 30 lbs lighter than they should be but now with their diet and recent comeback they lost a bit more weight especially soobin.

He weighed 67 kg before the diet but now he was at a staggering 54kg and yeonjun and the others were worried for him.  
He kept insisting that he was fine and that this happens a lot, his weight fluctuates since he was a kid and he had periods were he just lost a ton of weight and couldn't gain it back.  
TXT still thought that wasn't a good thing and luckily he did enough dancing to make sure his skin wouldn't be loose.

Taehyun was slightly better as he was 55kg before and only managed to lose 2 and a half kg. The members were not happy even tho he didn't lose that much weight.  
The two needed to replace all the belts in their closets, soobin's already tiny waist became even smaller than it already was and none of his members could wear his belts to the last buckle like him.

  
Hueningkai, beomgyu and yeonjun looked at each other and then to the two members who shooed them towards the table hesitantly made their way to the lines.  
"Don't worry hyunnie we'll just steal bits of food from their plates and I don't think management would come at us for that," said the blue haired male, and taehyun brightened at his words.

  
As the two boys were sitting by themselves, their family group noticed them from where they sat eating.

  
" Are they not going to go to the lines and get food? "wondered Jimin with a worried look for the babies.

  
They watched the two boys talk to each other while they continued to eat.  
Seokjin suddenly stood up,"I'm going over to see what's wrong, anybody wants to come?"

  
Jimin immediately stood up, he loved any chance he got to talk to the babies and maybe he could finally make them call them hyung!  
The others also followed them carrying their food towards txt's table, and greeted the two.  
Soobin and taehyun were broken out from their little bubble and immediately bowed to bts stuttering a hello.

  
"So how are you guys feeling," asked Namjoon

  
Soobin and taehyun shared a look before the younger decided to speak.  
"Honestly we were a bit nervous, this is the first time we're on a show with people other ourselves or you guys" he spoke calmly.  
They were a bit surprised at hearing that.

"Well you have us here to help you out, your part of our family now and just come to us if you feel nervous!" exclaimed Hobi with the others nodding in agreement.  
Soobin and taehyun blushed a bit

"T-thank you sunbaenims. "

  
"Hey, what have told you babies to call us hmm," cooed jimin.

  
The two younger idols blushed even harder but finally said what the older wanted to hear.  
"Thank you hyungs," they both stammered out.

  
The members all melted a bit at hearing them. Finally they were starting to feel comfortable around them.

  
"When your other members come back make sure they know what they can call us okay?" said Jin.  
The two nodded, both finally calming down around their seniors and even snickered to themselves, imagining how the others would react.

  
Jungkook suddenly remembered why they came over here in the first place.  
They had all taken to sitting onto the floor as they didn't have enough chairs for them.

  
"Hey, why aren't you guys in the line for food are they getting it for you?" he questioned.  
The others perked up at his question faces looking curiously towards the young idols.

  
Soobin looked surprised, not expecting that question but he still answered.  
" Oh.. Um me and taehyun are both on a diet so we were just gonna steal from the others."

  
The members of bts were shocked when they heard this and it caused them to start to worry for the two.  
They were scheduled to be filming for at least 12 hrs, crazy even to them, and they just came from dancing for a long time, they were sure the two must have been hungry.

  
"That's not a good idea, your two growing boys who are already too thin for your heights," said Jin

"Are you doing this because you want to or were you put on it by the company," V asked.  
They didn't know which one they wanted it to be, both options bringing a set of its own problems.

  
They hesitantly said the company placed them on it. The members let out a relived sigh, thankful that at least they weren't purposely trying to lose weight.  
They would have had to talk to them seriously as they all knew what could happen if they left that issue unattended.  
However, their faces morphed into frowns. Suga mumbled under his breath about how they shouldn't be on a diet, they were too young and already light for how tall the two were.

  
"Listen to me okay you too, sometimes the company gives us orders and we normally should follow them," started Jin.

"But you shouldn't always listen to them, this isn't healthy for you two, soobin-ah, taehyun-ah." he finished with a soothing voice.

  
The two had their heads lowered to the grown, eyes fixated on anywhere but the elders. Just then they could hear Kai's loud laughter and they all turned towards them.  
The three boys stopped in front of them and were a little shocked seeing their seniors, but slowly made their way to the other two and sat around them, caging them in with slightly protective postures.

  
BTS felt warm inside seeing that, glad too know that they were close but were still going to try and get the two to eat.

  
"What are you doing here sunbaenim, do you need anything?" asked the eldest of txt, a slightly guarded expression on his face.

  
Don't get them wrong, kai, beomgyu and yeonjun were happy to see them but seeing two of their own looking down had them cautious and protective.  
" What have wetold you to call us yeonjun-ah" said yoongi fondly.

  
The three blushed a bit but it quickly went away and he quickly and corrected himself Soobin and Taehyun giggled at them.  
"Don't worry, we weren't scolding them if that's what your thinking," said Namjoon and the three relaxed slightly.

  
"We saw that you guys were in line while they were left over here so we came to find out why." Jungkook said trying to calm them down further.  
Understanding dawned onto the three, and they gestured to their plates.

  
"We added extra to our plates so that they could take from us,"

"That's very good for you guys to do and I'm very happy to hear that," said Yoongi.

  
Seeing their confused faces they went on to explain, "We know that they were put on a diet and we were telling them and now you guys that you shouldn't follow every single thing the company tells you to do,"

  
"Yes some of the shit they say are absolute garbage and I have know clue how anybody approved of it," said Yoongi to them and he was hit by three people. ( if you can guess the three members, you can request a one-shot from me)

  
"yah Yoongi-ah, no cursing in front of the babies!" exclaimed Jin and yoongi rubbed his shoulder with a sulky expression.

  
"But am I wrong?" he questioned while pouting. The others just smiled and rolled their eyes at him.  
TXT laughed at what just happened in front of them, the mood lightening due to yoongi's comment.

BTS smiled at them, happy that they were happy.  
"Well I don't care what the company tells you, if they have a problem with you eating now, tell them to come talk to us, okay?" said jimin with a serious expression.  
He waited too see their heads nod and he smiled and clapped his hands together.

  
"Well now that that's out of the way why don't you two go and grab yourselves some food," Taehyun encouraged them with a boxy smile.

  
"Thank you hyung, we'll make sure they eat more from now on," said beomgyu, while soobin eyes the plates of food the others brought and had a silent conversation with taehyun.

  
"We'll follow your words hyung but I think for now we'll just eat from their plates, they brought alot of food," said soobin.  
While they weren't too happy that they wouldn't have a full plate they were glad they at least were eating.  
They all began eating the food prepared by the staff and as more time went on txt became more comfortable with the older group and even began to joke with them.

  
Hueningkai kept whining whenever yeonjun stole from his plate, saying only soobin and taehyun were allowed. They all laughed at the cuteness of the maknae.  
Soobin was talking to beomgyu, but it was more like teasing each other but what's the difference when it comes down to them.

  
He made puppy eyes at him silently opening his mouth, clearly wanting him to feed him. When beomgyu only teased him by moving the food from his mouth he huffed and puffed out his cheeks, his pretty lips pouting out.  
The others were watching them and cooing silently at them. Hueningkai ripped a piece of bread and brought it to his gum's lips.

  
His actions earned him a smile and soobin quickly ate it and thanked him, beomgyu was pouting cause Hueningkai fed soobin before him.  
He stuck his tongue at him while he finally fed soobin without any more teasing.

* * *

  
"Now that you have been fed let's continue our activities, woooooo!" yelled the mcees.

  
The idols cheered with them.

  
"The next game is 2x dance," they commented.

  
The groups all took turns dancing to one of their own songs that they randomly selected.

  
Jungkook picked "DNA" and they all sighed, cause they already knew they wouldn't be winning this one.

  
Taeyong picked "Cherry Bomb" and they were happy with it if the cheers from them said anything.

  
Mark picked "If you do" and they all yelled in excitement, already having tried dancing to that before and they were quite good.

  
Bang Chan picked "Back door" and the members groaned, while Felix tried to cheer them up saying they could do it.

  
Hueningkai picked "Blue Hours" and they had mixed reactions, knowing they could do it but they were still a bit tired from before.

* * *

As expected BTS had a hard time but were not as horrible as they thought they'd be. They bumped into one another one too many times and ended up trying to see who could mess up the others the most.

  
NCT did a good job and nearly had a perfect x2 dance if not for the split part of the dance and the bridge were they had trouble. It was funny to everyone to see them try and split and get up fast but ultimately fall down.

  
GOT7 were confident in their dance because they had previously done it on a episode of weekly idol and they did pretty well but messed up in a few places. Like NCT they had a near perfect dance.

  
SKZ although they tried their best couldn't finish the dance because they got tired halfway through the song. Like BTS they ended up not dancing properly and instead started to mess with one another.

  
TXT surprised everyone by doing a perfect dance routine. They were shocked at them, some having their jaws drop. It was both hilarious and cute watching the young idols dance to the cheerful song, their eyes not leaving the boys.

"Well I think we can all agree who won that right," said the mcees.

  
The other idols clapped for them and mad a lot of noise, slightly scaring the members it was directed too.  
They bashfully smiled and bowed to the people in the room, and they couldn't help the proud smiles off their faces, happy they didn't need to cheat.

  
"GOT7 and NCT you both did a great job as well and BTS and SKZ you made us laugh way too much," they said.  
The idols all had smiles on their faces even though everyone was breathing slightly hard breaths, all hoping there would be no more dancing games.

  
"Let's take a 10 minute break before we start back again, see you after this commercial," the mcee said.

  
The idols all went in search for water or the bathrooms in a hurry, not having much time. TXT passed around two cold bottles of water between themselves that Beomgyu got them, having lost rock-paper-scissors. They lent on each other in their chairs, soobin going on top of his gum to be closer to him and the others surrounding them. They stayed like that watching soobin's phone as he scrolled through social media waiting for the break to finish.

  
When the idols started to settle back in they saw the pile that was txt and everyone besides GOT7 formed their own piles themselves.The only group not in a pile was shoved into one by bambam as he didn't want to be the only group not in it.  
The mcees secretly started the sign to start filming allowing the cameras to see the groups in puppy piles of varying sizes.

  
"You all look so comfortable, don't they co-host," mcee one said and the other two mcees agreed jokingly asking if they should have their own pile.  
The groups scrambled back to their individual seats some blushing while others just beamed shamelessly, all waiting for them to announce the next game.  
" Let's move on to the next game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update in a while T-T.  
> I haven't figured out a proper timely manner in when to post and this week was exam week. 
> 
> It's probably my fault deciding to start a story at the ending of the skl year🤣  
> Any ways I'm on a break so I'll try an write more and try to post like once a week.
> 
> Plus I can already tell I'm gonna love the chaos chapter.  
> Chaos is about too happen soon as well


	4. The Fun Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Soobin saw before he knocked out was his gum slumping onto him and mysterious figures dressed in all black with gas masks on their faces barging into the room.

"Our next game is a little thing called 'You Spin it, you do it',"

You could practically see the question marks above the idols heads, confusion painted on their faces until they saw staff members bringing in a wheel with four different sections. Two Jars were brought in alongside the wheel and the idols could now see what was written on the jars and wheel.

The wheel was divided into 8 little triangles, the words gift or task were written on it, and the two jars as well.

"You'll take turns spinning the wheel as a group and depending on what you land on you'll either receive a prize or task."

The artists all ahh'ed in understanding.

"Does any group want to start us off?" asked the mcee.

"We do!" yelled jungwoo, who was waving his hand rapidly in excitement, a wide smile on his face. The mcees clapped for him and asked them to send a member to come up and spin the wheel.

They pushed Doyoung up and out of seat cheering at him when he glared at them. He spun the wheel as soon as he reached it, they watched it spin for about 5 seconds before it began to slow down and land on task.

"Ooohhh, we're starting off strong aren't we, Now choose a paper from the task jar." He read it secretly, mouth opening in disbelief as the words 'ageyo train' stare up at him.

Jungwoo, Taeyong, Yuta, Haechan and WINWIN had no problem but they others cringed away as they saw the paper. With a defeated sigh they all stood behind Doyoung and one by one made cute gestures to the camera, altering their voices to a high pitch and sending numerous hearts.

The JYP groups were cringing away at the scene but also laughing while most members of bts were cringing minus Tae and jimin who watched on in fascination.

Taehyun watched on in shock and he hoped they didn't land on task and if they did, it wouldn't be this. The other members had no problem and just watched their seniors.

"Great job guys, that was very cute, Hmmmm skz! Why don't you go next."

Felix bounced his way to the wheel, a bright smile on his face as he spun the wheel. It once again landed on task and they were forced to pop balloons with a dart 6 feet way from them.

3RACHA plus minho and hyunjin were able to pop it in less than 3 tries but the remaining maknae line were having some trouble. After a few more tries seungmin got it followed closely by I.N and then Felix who jumped as he hit it.

Got7 was asked to go next and mark made his way to the wheel. He spun the wheel and he smiled as he waited for it to stop. The maknae like member stuck his hand into the Prize jar, as the wheel slowed down and stopped.

He turned around to his members who were cheering, his pretty teeth on display (like damn, he and Taehyun have really pretty teeth and I'll mention it) as he showed "Free tteokbokki".

The previous groups grumbled and pouted, they wanted food too, but clapped along too.

BTS sent Namjoon up to spin the wheel, they should have thought that out more thoroughly cause he lived up to his nick name "god of destruction". His members sighed at him as he sheepishly rubbed his head while he apologised. They honestly don't know how he managed to get the wheel to fall out but yoongi was able to fix it, it wasn't the first time joonie had ever broken a roulette wheel.

The mcees decided to tease him and said for that they should automatically get a task as punishment. He plucked out a purple paper that said, "Kiss each other". Some of the members flushed and stammered at the request and at the wolf whistles from NCT and GOT7.

TXT were blushing as well and Taeyong and Johnny went and tried to cover their eyes.

"Their still minors here, I thought this was a pg-13 show," yelled out Yuta, laughing. Yeonjun was the only one who didn't have his eyes covered but saw a few more NCT members come over and eventually his were covered as well.

GOT7 covered skzs eyes, even chan who was the same age as their maknae, Jaehyun and Yuta covered mark's and Haechan's eyes as well.

Now that all the babies were being shielded BTS hurried to complete the mission, pressing quick kisses to one another, and jin, hobi, jk and suga had blushes on their faces. Jimin and Taehyung had no shame in their expressions but rather looked quite smug. Namjoon just smiled, his dimples popping out and laughed at the others.

The pouting idols who had their eyes covered were finally able to see again. Taehyun pouted as he missed his chance so see his jungkook hyung get kissed. He was a huge fan of their relationship and his shipping brain was disappointed.

Chan argued a little with BamBam, who had covered his eyes, on why it was necessary.

"Its because your still innocent to us channie plus you might be older than yugyeom but you definitely don't look like it."

He pouted at the comment, his members laughing at their leader.

Soobin and heuningkai were both confused to why their eyes were covered, both pouting innocently. Beomgyu and yeonjun nervously told them it was nothing they should worry about and Taehyun distracted the two with a random question.

"Okay, now for our last group please send up a member," said the mcee.

Beomgyu went up and spun the wheel, and tried to stop it from landing on task but was caught. He laughed cutely at the mcee acting as if he wasn't trying to cheat. He made puppy eyes at them and asked if he could spin again when he saw the wheel had landed on task. They let him and he made a noise of frustration when it landed on task again, cutely stomping his foot in anger while he puffed his cheeks.

The other idols and mcees cooed at him while his actual members were staring him down. He nervously said sorry to them. The other members were disappointed but they snapped out of it quickly, and Beomgyu saw that it said, "Human sack race".

Everyone besides the mcees were confused. They explained that the members had too pick each other up and run/walk obstacles like a relay.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous…"asked Jimin, worried about the babies.

" It's fine, this game is pretty simple and no one should get hurt. " they answered.

The other idols were apprehensive, worried about how dangerous this could potentially be and they didn't want any thing to happen to them. They lined up along the line of cones, each spaced 3 metres apart, from one another. They had to fire man carry one person to a cone were another person would be waiting and drop of the first person but then be carried instead. They had to do this twice, once to reach the other side but again to go back.

The first person to be carried doesn't have to carry anyone, and they let soobin have that position, teasing him about how weak he was. He whined at them, playfully hitting their shoulders.

ORDER: soobin - - - >Kai---->yeonjun - - - > Taehyun---> Beomgyu and then reverse it for the second lap.

The mcees let them get into position, telling start as kai gave them an okay. Soobin was manhandled by kai onto his shoulders like he weighed nothing, he screamed for him to slow down but kai only laughed and he even had the audacity to spin in a circle when he reached yeonjun. Despite his laughter he gently placed soobin on the ground, who had gotten dizzy and Kai let out a dolphin screech, just barley controlling it before it could harm anyone's ears.

The eldest member used just a tiny bit of his powers to carry the maknae, he laughed at the screams he let out delighted by it. He placed him onto his feet as he felt taehyun pick him up.

Taeyhun walked over to Beomgyu, not having the same strength as the maknae or the eldest to be able to run like them, he deposited yeonjun and let himself be whisked up by Beomgyu who carried him to the end. He was let down gently by Beomgyu and they all took a moment to breath.

The mcees and other idols were shocked by how strong some of them were, and others were a little concerned for soobin who was still on the ground where he was left.

Beomgyu regained his strength and picked up taehyun again and made his way back over to yeonjun and Taeyhun carried him back to the maknae. He lifted up kai and ran over too where soobin sat, stopping in front of him to jump in place making him scream again in laughter. Kai stopped for a moment before he picked up soobin over his shoulders, who screamed for him to take his time.

As he made his way to the finish line on the other side of the cones, he didn't see the water that was spilled by a crew member as they filmed them up close. He slipped and lost his footing, frantically trying not to fall backwards and injure soobin. The senior idols gasped and were frozen as they saw this, txt calling out to the two boys in fear.

Luckily Jungkook was able to speed in front of them thanks his powers, grabbing onto Taehyung and they both managed to catch them. Taehyung stopped kai from face planting onto the floor while Jk had taken soobin off of kai's shoulders and into a bridal carry. Taehyun, Yeonjun and Beomgyu crowded them, asking if they were okay. The two bts maknae carried the two back to their seats, while the others came and checked up on them.

The idols were angry that the staff so carelessly endangered soobin and Kai. The mcees decided to have a short break to help calm down the hysteric txt members.

Soobin was trying tosooth kai who kept apologizing, he smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. "It's, not your fault Ning-Ning, okay?. Don't blame yourself, for me, please," He reluctantly nodded but latched onto him.

The other three were worried for the two but calmed down after hearing soobin and seeing that neither were hurt. They thanked JK and Taehyung for saving their leader and maknae from being hurt. "How could they not notice their was water leaking onto the space we're they were running. They could have seriously be injured," ranted Taeyong, his inner mom coming out in the presence of the young idols. The others agreed with him but they started to settle down after seeing TXT were okay.

* * *

"Okay so we only have one more game to go." announced the mcee. "For this game we'll put you guys "The last game is called 'How far can you Bend',"

"Two members from each team will come out and compete. The first round will be couple yoga poses that you have to do. If at any point you don't succeed you will be eliminated. After there will be individual matches between the remaining groups and the last one standing, literally, wins"

A look of dread could be seen on many idols faces. Beomgyu let out a groan along with the rest of txt besides soobin who was in a daze. " This is the worst game for us, how in the world are we gonna win this one, " questioned taehyun who in reality was trying to figure out how to cheat. However it hit them like a stack of bricks and the four lamenting members turned to their zoned out leader as one. It was scary how in synch they were and they managed to creep out while simultaneously fascinate the staff who were filming them as well as hobi and yoongi who were watching them.

The four boys latched onto their leader, startling him out of his daydreaming. He whined at them, pouting in anger but only managed to look adorable to them. "Don't give us that look Soobinie," cooed yeonjun, who pulled at his squishy cheeks. Kai rubbed his tummy as an apology and taehyun patted his blue hair while Beomgyu was torn between cooing over him or teasing him.

"You have too compete for all of us soobin, and make sure you win."

"Yeah all of us are garbage in our flexibility besides you," pointed out Beomgyu.

"Fine I'll do the individual part but who's gonna be my partner?" he questioned.

"I think yeonjun-hyung should do it, he's super strong due to his powers and soobin's really light." stated Taehyun.

"Honestly any of us could be your partner hyung, just choose and we'll do it." said Kai. Soobin hummed as he contemplated who to choose, eventually deciding on his only hyung and if he needed another person Kai will help.

"Have you guys decided on who's gonna represent your group?" asked the mcee and after hearing the confirmations from everyone asked them to come out.

Of course WINWIN, Mark, Jimin, Felix and Soobin came out, all being flexible and we're the ones who would be moving onto the individual rounds. Their partners for the couple poses were Johnny, Jackson, Jungkook, Bangchan and Yeonjun.

"We'll show you a card with the position and for every one you complete correctly you get a point, we'll start off easy," explained the mcee.

[ First position](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/0a/70/e10a700e8c9b399318cb6bc3bec613d7.jpg) was pretty standard and all the pairs were able to complete it.

[The next pose](https://www.fashionfresta.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Couple-Yoga-Poses-2-600x400.jpg) was a bit more difficult, requiring the pairs to be able to hold themselves up. They all managed to hold it. The idols who were at the side watched them on in fascination.

The third one was difficult for the boys who were just there to be partners and because of that everyone failed.

The card that showed [the next pose](https://www.speakymagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/best-yoga-postures.jpg) caused the idols to let out a confused noise and some let out a sigh in disbelief but they still went and tried it. Everyone was able to accomplish it but not without some of them falling down and causing panic to the spectators but they just laughed.

[The last](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/33/95/6b3395e0766fd3da9ab6d81891212b08.jpg) couple pose had all the partners bringing out all the strength they had, luckily all the boys who were held in the air were quite light making it easier for them. They all gently brought down the idols in the air, gently resting them down on the floor while their groups clapped for them.

Soobin was could not believe he actually completed the moves, he hadn't done any of them in awhile with a partner, usually only doing single poses.

"That was spectacular, and all of you are tied at the moment," commented one of the mcees. " Let's see if you can break it up with the following ones,"

"We'll begin with a simple split," As expected all five of them, Soobin, jimin, winwin, felix and Mark were able to complete it but felix and some trouble going fully down but it was counted.

[ The next pose](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/01/7e/45/017e45ccc7927084bd0d9d96ffc84bc7--flexible-girls-flexible-dancers.jpg) the showed caused everyone to let out noises of shock. " How did it go from 0 to 100 so quick!?" yelled out hyunjin. The five boys had their Jaws dropped in disbelief not sure if it was the correct thing they were being shown but not seeing the mcees react the slowly made an attempt at it.

Jimin, Felix and Mark tried their best but were not able to completely bring their heads down to their toes. Winwin was able to complete it thanks to both his powers that made it so that he was incredibly flexible and Soobin was able too but he had to grab onto his ankles in fear of just springing back up. Everyone in the room watched the 2 in awe and shock not sure if the human body was supposed to bend like that.

TXT were mesmerised by their leader, they knew he had told them he was flexible earlier that day but they didn't realize how much, and they were cheering loudly along with NCT 127. "Hmm since only these two were able to complete this pose, they'll move on to the final one, it's more on the difficult side and if they manage to complete it they'll each gain 50 points, " the mcees said.

Some of the idols were confused about this pointing system but didn't comment on it, wondering what they considered difficult. NCT127 knew winwin would be able to complete the pose so they were relaxed, while TXT were worried if Soobin would be able to complete it.

"Go Soobin-hyung, fighting!" exclaimed Hueningkai. Soobin smiled at the encouragement and sent his team thumbs up. Once again the spectating idols watched on in disbelief, wondering if the two could do it and were shocked when they saw the two remaining idols nail[ the pose](https://cdn.doyou.com/wp/2013/11/Legs-Behind-the-Head-Pose.png).

Winwin was composed as well as soobin, both looking as if they do this everyday, their bodies and legs bent in ways that made the others muscles ache in sympathy pain. The mcees were shocked and told the two that they could get up. Both groups received 50 points and the two cheered as their respective groups came to congratulate them.

Soobin and winwin shook hands and congratulated each other softly smiling at one another before they were whisked away by their groups. Yeonjun kissed soobin's head and both him and kai lifted him off the ground, Soobin laughed at them as they put him down. Beomgyu and Taehyun both congratulated him by patting his head and moved him too their seats.

The mcees told the groups that they would have their last break of the filming so that the staff could calculate and add up all the points the groups had accumulated and determine the winner. Soobin pouted as he massaged his legs, they were hurting as all the days activity finally started to come down on him. His members noticed that and Taehyun asked if he was okay.

Kai and Yeonjun went off to ask to go to their managers to ask if they had any hot packs to try and help soobin soothe his ache. Beomgyu and Taehyun were weak against soobin's puppy eyes and somehow were roped into rubbing his calves and thighs, not that the two were complaining. The maknae and eldest TXT members came back, both holding a heat packs and replaced the others hands with it. Soobin let out a relived sigh and thanked them.

After awhile he asked of any of the others had pain and removed them form himself and onto Yeonjun. He refused to take it back and Yeonjun reluctantly took them but heaved a sigh. They passed it around and went to dispose of them right before they were called to hear the winners and finally end the shoot.

" We'll be announcing the winners now everyone," said the mcees. "In last place we have a tie! GOT7 and BTS," congratulated the mcees, clapping their hands and cue cards.

The two groups went out and bowed dramatically to each other, Jackson hooking his elbows with namjoon and dancing around the others with him. Namjoon just laughed as he was dragged along. After they calmed down and strolled back to their seats, laughter filling the space the mcees announced skz the third place winner. Felix fortnight danced in victory and the others laughed at him and joined him. Got7 cheered them on while bambam and yugyeom went to bang chan and shook him in excitement. Their other members yelled at them to leave the poor boy alone but didn't get up to stop them. Chan's members eventually saved him and they moved back to their seats.

TXT were holding each others hands, nervous for no particular reason but they chalked it up to feeling of they might not win. The mcees dragged out announcing the winner, causing the idols to whine and trying to speed them up. Eventually they did. "In first place we have….TXT!!"

The five boys jumped out their seats and hugged each other while jumping around in a circle, cheering. The other idols watched them with smiles on their faces. NCT themselves were cheering for coming in 2nd place.

The mcees awarded the top 3 groups prizes, while the tied last place winners were given participation certificate. The two groups watched it in wonder and hidden distaste but faked smiles, pretending to enjoy it.

While the mcees asked all the idols to form a line so they can end it a mysterious gas started to flow into the room. Everyone started panicking and the staff tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. Kai grabbed onto Soobin, scared.

"Hyung, what's happening, "asked the maknae. The leader hugged Kai shoving his head to his chest too try and stop him from inhaling the gas. Taehyun and beomgyu clutched onto Yeonjun all three of them thoroughly freaked out. Yeonjun yelled at them to cover their noses while he himself used his elbow in hopes of stopping the gas from entering his lungs.

Soobin had his face resting in kai's hair, the boys finding a corner of the room where the gas was the least potent. He decided to risk a look around the room and he was full on terrified. He saw all his senior groups and staff collapsed on the ground, he hoped they were just unconscious. His eyes filled with worry and tears as he saw his other member who had been broken off from him and hueningkai on the ground themselves, all three of them clutching on too one another.

He let out a whimper and that caused the maknae to move his head from soobin's chest and he dissolved into tears as well. They both realized they were falling unconscious and hugged onto one another, not wanting to be separated. The last thing Soobin saw before he knocked out was his gum slumping onto him and mysterious figures dressed in all black with gas masks on their faces barging into the room.

He saw them picking up the members of the various groups and weakly let out a terrified scream as he saw them stab multiple staff crew members. He finally blacked out when he saw two hulking figures approach him and Kai and he feebly tried to drag them away but the gas finally took over.

The two giant males, picked up the boys and slung them over their shoulders. They carried them outside where multiple vans were parked. It was the middle of the night as the filming of the show was scheduled to end late. Nobody was in sight too see these people shove multiple World wide famous idols into vans and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people the real hurt is about to begin!! whoooop!!!
> 
> Last chapter i had a little game and if you won you could have asked for one shot request and we have a winner. Thank you Id0cdzg for participating. You can check it out if you guys want, its soobin-centric because it has a lack of soobin centric stories.
> 
> also had a deleted scene that I scraped for one of the games they were supposed to play. It was Halli galli and you can imagine the amount of cheating Kai would have done XD. Taehyun would look for the hammer they used earlier just to hit him even if he was on the same team as him.


	5. RULES

Seokjin groaned as he tried to open his eyes, it felt like he had had a hangover but that couldn't be because he didn't remember drinking anything.  
His vision was blurry as he attempted to sit up, going too quickly causing him to get dizzy. He sat still for a moment to regain his bearings. Once he felt better he tried to get up but he couldn't move, something was pulling him back.

  
He looked at his hands and saw that he was chained and as he looked further he could see his ankles were also chained. His eyes widened as he finally had his mind together, all traces of sleepiness gone.  
He whipped his head back and forth and saw not only his own members in the same condition as him, chained by the wrists and ankles but also all the other idols he just filmed a show with.  
He saw taeyong, bangchan and jinyoung slowly waking up, letting out little grunts as they sat up. He saw them slowly figure out the kind of predicament they were in and also scan the room like him.  
He caught eyes with all of them, his own softening when he saw skz's leader own filled with tears. Luckily the boy was only a feet away from him and he tried to comfort him before he worked himself into a panic.

  
"W-where are we?" asked taeyong, big eyes opened out, his voice coming out as a waver. Jinyoung looked at seokjin, waiting for an answer and he could see that the younger was also slightly scared.  
He clutched onto chan's own hand , he was terrified but he had to keep his emotions in check, as the oldest one in the room he had to be strong.  
"I don't know, I just woke up and saw that we were all chained up."  
The answer did nothing to satisfy any of their questions but with jin trying to calm them down, they slowly did. They decided that they should wake up the rest of their members, none of the four wanted them to be asleep in case the persons who took them here came and tried something. They didn't want to be any more vulnerable than they already are.

  
After they got all of their respective members up, some panicking and having to be soothed and some on the verge of crying and others trying to be strong for the younger idols. They all repeated the same question, where were they but like before it had no answer for them.  
"Wait a minute,"mumbled Jimin, as he looked around the room, seemingly scanning for something and his face morphed into a look of distress. "Where are the babies?" he asked as he frantically whipped his head around to no avail, and looked at his hyungs for comfort.  
The other idols all looked around the room and none of them saw the child idols anywhere. "Oh my god what if something happened to them?" questioned taeyong.  
"They must be so scared.." trailed Felix, as he was clutching onto bang chan and minho. The bts members were worried for their brother idols, but also furious at whoever did this to them.

  
Namjoon tried to use his magic to draw out runes to destroy the chains that held them but yelped out as he felt an electric shock go through him. His members all shouted out for him, panic evident in their expressions.  
He groaned a bit in pain, wincing slightly as he leaned against the wall. "Okay so I guess these chains don't allow us to use powers." Namjoon sighed out.

  
All the idols were watching him and heard what he said, cries of disbelief were heard throughout the room, followed by two yelps of pain from Jackson and Johnny who were immediately scolded by jinyoung and taeyong respectively.

  
" Okay so no using our powers because these sadistic fucks decided capturing us wasn't enough but had to also torture us!" ranted Yuta.

  
"Oh? You think this is torture pretty thing, well I can't wait to see what you call what happens to you," cackled a bulking man, with a black mask covering his lower face and a beanie. He was elbowed by his companion who was not as tall as the first but still easily taller than most of the people in this room and more muscular.

  
" Shut it you incompetent fool, I can't believe I'm stuck with you," he scoffed, he himself also covered his face with a mask but he had on a pair of thin wired frame glasses.

  
"Who are you guys?"

  
"Why did you take us?

" Where are we? "

  
The shorter of the two men watched them in annoyance," Oh my fucking god, can you shut up."

  
" You're at an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the country, where no one can find y-" the bigger male was abruptly cut off by his companion.

  
"You idiot you can't tell them that! I'm going to tell the captain about this, how you can't keep your trap shut!" yelled the other while the idols watched the huge man bend to plead with him to not tell this so-called 'captain'.  
The skinnier male kicked the grovelling man as a sign to get up, both composing themselves as they turned towards the captive idols. They did it just in time as a set of footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

  
"Ah you're all awake, perfect ~" said the newest stranger who walked in.  
Unlike the other two, he didn't bother to cover his face, exposing his admittedly handsome features. He was as tall as the burly lacky but had a strong but slim body. His black hair was brushed to the sides of his head with the top flopping stylishly on his head. If he wasn't probably the one who kidnapped him, Seokjin would have called him hot.

  
"Why did you take us and where are the others" questioned Taeyong bravely from where he was chained on the floor.

  
The handsome man walked over to him and crouched in front of him. Johnny and jaehyun yelled at him to back away from him when he reached out to cradle his face.  
"A pretty boy like you should know when to stay quiet," he cooed at him before kissing him smack dab on his lips.  
Taeyong's eyes widened while his members practically frotted in rage at the man while also yelping in pain as they tried to attack him but were shocked. Taeyong backed up away from him as soon as he was let go, Johnny pulling him close to his chest.

  
" Stop giving me that look," he scoffed as he saw Johnny and yuta glaring at him. "You however can keep staring," he directed to an angry jaehyun with a wink, who was pushed out of sight from the man by doyoung.

"Since I'm nice and I got a kiss from a pretty little thing I'll tell you why you're here."

The others were disgusted at the man but listened closely.  
"I just wanted a little fun, life's so boring so I thought why not make a few dumb pretty idols my playthings." he admitted with a smile.

  
They couldn't believe their ears, he kidnapped world renowned groups for entertainment? And to what? Torture them, and what kind of fun does he mean cause if what happened so far they wanted no part.  
" Just let us go, we won't tell anyone," pleaded Jinyoung.

  
"Where's the babies, what did you do to them!!" jimin yelled at the man trying to attack him but was stopped by the chains and Yoongi.

  
"Ah, ah, I wouldn't try to attack the boss if I were you," chuckled skinny glasses man.

  
"What's the fun if I just let you go after all the hard work I did to get you here," he pouted.

  
His face turned serious as he looked at jimin, "I'll let you go unpunished for that little stunt but if you or anyone else try something like there will be consequences," he said menacingly. .  
"Cause you won't be the ones being punished, if you break any of my rules they would be the ones who will suffer," he stated as a giant flat screen appeared in front of the idols.  
Gasps could be heard throughout the room as the image of the 5 young txt members were shown on display. They all were appearing to be knocked out and in vastly different clothing

  
Yeonjun, kai and beomgyu were dressed in winter clothing, all bundled up from head to toe and they could see them sweating slightly.  
On the other hand both soobin and taehyun were wearing revealing clothes, a bit too much skin was on display especially soobin if the senior idols had to say.  
"You guys are sick," spat Yuta.

  
They were all mad at them, not only did they kidnap them but they also separated the youngest of them all away from them but also stripped them and changed their clothing.  
They didn't want to imagine what they could have done to them, they wanted to deny to themselves that they wouldn't do anything but after the forced kiss to taeyong they knew they had no conscience.

  
"Ah aren't they all so pretty, the young ones are always so beautiful and pure, so naive. I can't wait to start playing with them." he said dreamily while stroking the still picture of soobin on the TV.

  
"Don't you fucking dare touch them!" yelled yoongi and namjoon who looked ready to kill them.  
The man only smirked at them, while licking his lips

  
"Where's the fun in that?" he pouted at them.

  
" Anyways I'll let my men here explain the rules of the game, "he said as he turned away and exited the room.

  
" Listen up, and listen well, I'm only gonna say the rules once and if you ever break a single one, these little boys will be hurt " the tall skinny one said.  
The idols in the room were disgruntled at this, none of them wanted to play whatever sick twisted game they had in mind.

  
" Don't think we're not being nice to you, the game you're gonna play, if completed, you guys will be allowed to leave!, isn't that exciting," he said mockingly.

  
"Here's the catch, you aren't the ones playing the game and neither are we, it's these pretty little things that are gonna be your ticket to freedom," he said motioning to the screen showcasing the 5 txt members.  
This cause them to riot again, they were only kids, fucking kids, none of them should be going through this hell no human should do this to another just cause they wanted to have fun.

  
" Shut up, we do not make the rules and you can't change them."  
None of them were happy but let him continue.

  
"As I was saying, there are six tasks in total they need to complete to free you and themselves but they would also be mini quests that you need to complete, and this determines if they get an additional punishment or reward."  
"There are a few rules that you need to know :

  
Rules:  
If anyone in the screen room disobeys us a member of txt is punished  
If txt doesn't complete a task they are punished as well  
Txt are allowed to use their powers but you guys aren't or you will be shocked as you must know by now  
If the screen room doesn't answer the mini games correctly txt will also get punished "

  
After finishing his explanation the two men left the room. They all tried to absorb the information given as they were left alone, hearing the heavy clicking of multiple locks.

  
"What are we gonna do, I wanna leave but I don't want them to have to go through what ever stupid task they have planned," mumbled Taeil.

  
"Then we also have our own tasks as well.." continued Han as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

  
While they were all thinking in worry, Namjoon was deep in thought.

  
"This is so rigged," Jinyoung said. "Whatever we do or if we break a rule txt get punished,"

  
The senior idols were upset by this as they looked towards the peacefully sleeping baby idols on the screen. Worry radiated off of them as all they wanted to do was take them away and hide them from all these bad men.  
They could only imagine how scared they were going to be when they woke up only to find themselves changed and alone, with no one but themselves.  
They could only hope that nothing too bad could happen to them; maybe they can try and plead for them to switch the boys so that they would be safe.

* * *

  
Soobin felt like his head was underwater, it felt heavy and like he couldn't lift it. He slowly opened his eyes, one by one, his vision was blurry for a few moments before it focused back. He groaned as he tried to sit up, a shiver racking his body at how cold he felt.

  
"Why am I so cold?" he thought to himself before trying to hug himself to get some warmth but when he passed his stomach he felt the soft, exposed skin of his tummy.  
This caused him to be more aware as he fully looked at himself and saw that he was only wearing a skin tight mesh shirt that clung to his torso and arms, emphasising his pale skin and a pair of tights that one would consider to be booty shorts that only just managed to cover his ass by a few centimeters.

  
His face flushed as he took in his outfit and tried to cover himself up but found that it was useless.  
He turned to ask his yeonjun hyung if he could help him only to realize that they were in a small concrete room, and that his members were all sprawled on the floor. He shouted in concern and went over to each one of them trying to wake them up.

  
"Hyungie...please wake up, this isn't funny," he said, voice cracking.

  
"Hyunnie..wake up for hyung,"

  
"Gyu, if this is a prank it's a really bad one, I'm really scared."

  
He walked over to kai and tried to shake him awake, begging him to open his eyes.Nothing he did was working and soon enough tears of fear and worry filled his eyes.  
He grabbed onto kai's hand while he sat in the middle of the room, between all of them curled in a ball.

* * *

  
The idols in the screen room felt their hearts break as they saw the baby leader wake up and slowly dissolve into tears after each failed attempt to rouse his members. Seokjin wanted to wrap him up in a blanket when he saw the way he shivered due to the lack of proper clothes.

  
"Poor thing, he must be so scared," said Jimin as he watched with sad eyes.

  
"Fuck! This is bullshit, why are these people doing this," shouted jaebum in frustration.  
Nobody had an answer as they all continued to watch soobin sobbing.

* * *

  
As soobin was currently in a ball he missed the way yeonjun and beomgyu twitched, their bodies moved slowly due to the heavy winter coats they had on. Yeonjun was the first to start to sit up, groaning loudly.

  
"Where are we?" slurred Beomgyu from where he was on the floor, too tired to sit up.Soobin gasped and flung himself to Yeonjun who automatically wrapped his arms around the crying boy, and was startled.He tried to calm him down while beomgyu finally rose up and saw the scene and scooted over to them.

  
"Are you okay binnie? What happened," asked a worried yeonjun who shared a glance with the only other person awake. Soobin's tears started to cease as he saw that his members were awake. He mumbled out that he didn't know where they were but he was so scared cause you guys weren't waking up and that the maknaes were still unconscious

  
"Uncounc- what?" asked beomgyu who along with yeonjun finally saw the other two knocked out members lying on the floor. While they were talking the two had finally moved, letting a groan out as they tried to move away from the noise.

  
"Ning-ning! Hyunnie! You're awake, oh thank god" yelled a relieved soobin who then crushed the two maknaes in a hug when they had sat up.Soobin rubbed his face against taehyun while squeezing kai's hands. Once he let go of them, all five of the boys sat in silence.

  
"Where are we hyung?" asked kai as he picked at his large coat he had no memory of putting on.

  
"I don't know kai but whatever happens we have to rely on each other okay," said yeonjun. Noises of confirmation came from the other four as they all huddled as close together as they could.

"I'm scared," whispered the youngest tears brimming his eyes. Taehyun while not saying it aloud the older boys could tell he was as well.

  
"It's okay, I'll protect you, trust your hyung,"said Yeonjun with a reassuring smile.

  
"I wonder where the other sunba-hyungs are?" wondered beomgyu. "I hope their safe."  
As time passed Yeonjun tried to break the wall with his powers but nothing happened. He punched it multiple times only making his fist bloom with bruises, beomgyu and soobin had to pull him away.

  
"Let us out!"

  
"What do you want from us?!!"

  
He kept yelling only stopping when there was no answer for over 5 minutes. Soobin patted his back in comfort. Both him and taehyun were shivering, the room was turning icy and the two had no source of warmth unlike the other three.

  
" Oh my god you guys are so cold, take our jackets." worried yeonjun.

  
The four were all so preoccupied that they hadn't realized that they weren't wearing their clothes from before. When beomgyu tried to take off his jacket to give to taehyun, who only had on knee length shorts and a short sleeve crop top, a loud screech was heard. It scared them all to death, the gums screamed in fright while yeonjun backed them up behind him.

_"Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're not allowed to remove or put on any more clothes than the one you're currently in" said a deep voice that seemed to come from every angle._

  
"Oh and why not huh?" said beomgyu bravely from where he stood.

_The deep voice chuckled, "Oh my dear one, you don't want to know but I'll have to punish one of you if you break that one rule."_

Punishment? Who were these people and why were they going to punish them. Despite that, Taehyun could tell they weren't lying and motioned for the two to stop trying to give them their clothes. He didn't want to find out anytime soon what would happen.

" _Good boys, I knew you'd understand. You're so much more obedient than the others." praised the body less voice._

They perked up at the mention of the senior idols but didn't try to speak up. They were scared.

_"You're probably wondering what your here for. We took all of you here to play a game, fun, right? If you can finish the game you will be let go along with the others,"_

  
Soobin was nervous, they weren't very good at games and hoped it would be easy.

"All you have to do is complete 6 tasks, five individual games and one where you compete as a team, simple right?" asked the voice in a false sweet tone. Txt nodded their heads hesitating, it seemed a little too simple if you asked them especially when they said they would be punished a few seconds ago.

" If you fail a game however, one of you will be taken randomly for a punishment and will continue trying until they finish it."

  
"Once you have finished all 6 you will let go and you'd have saved your hyungs"

  
There it is, they didn't want to be punished but they had no choice but to play. They could take it, they would save themselves and the others. The door busted open, multiple men coming in and grabbing onto the boys separating them from one another. They covered their eyes and knocked them out again and dragged them out the room to where they would start the rescue game.

* * *

  
Those in the screen room watched helplessly as they saw soobin crying as one by one the other members woke up, smiling when they all promised to stay together.  
They felt a protective urge in themselves when they saw taehyun and soobin shivering again and watched as some tried to take of their clothes to give them.  
They all jumped when they heard the deep voice, hate started growing inside them after each word spilled out. They could hurt them all they want but if they dare lay a single hand on those kids they'll burn this place to the ground.  
Gasps of disbelief filled the room as they watched them yet again be knocked out and dragged away. Worry filled their hearts as they prayed for the baby idols who were too young to be going through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a real failure you know that. T-T
> 
> I'm disappointed myself, this is the worst chapter I've written so far I'm so sorry. I guess i cant keep a steady update schedule.
> 
> I didn't abandon the story if anyone was wondering.
> 
> next chapter will be the first task !
> 
> Will someone be punished? Probably!  
> Will it most likely be Soobin? Most likely!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope I did well, I'm not really good at this.
> 
> I'll try and write chapter 3 in a few days so I can post the next chapter.


End file.
